Marine vessels, such as boats and ships include an engine for propelling the marine vessel over a water body, such as a canal, a river, a sea and the like. The engine may be disposed in an engine room of the marine vessels. The engine includes an aftertreatment module in communication with an exhaust gas of the engine for controlling emission of the exhaust gas discharged to atmosphere. The aftertreatment module may be connected to various noise attenuation devices, such as a muffler. The aftertreatment module and the various noise attenuation devices are disposed in an engine room adjacent to the engine. Further, location of the aftertreatment module relative to the engine is typically fixed in various applications. Since a space surrounding the engine is confined within the engine room due to the large size of the aftertreatment module, it is difficult to couple an exhaust pipe with an outlet port of the aftertreatment module within the engine room to discharge the exhaust gas to atmosphere. Furthermore, application of the aftertreatment module along with the medium speed engine used in the marine vessel is limited due to such specific outlet port location and lack of flexibility in arranging the exhaust pipe within the engine room.
European Patent Number 2,687,700 discloses an exhaust gas charge and an exhaust gas treatment module for an internal combustion engine. The exhaust treatment module has terminals that are used for supplying and outputting exhaust gas in the exhaust gas charge and the exhaust gas treatment module, respectively. The terminals are used for supplying air in the exhaust gas charge and the exhaust gas treatment module, respectively. The exhaust gas treatment module also includes multiple turbines, multiple superchargers, and multiple compressors. The turbines are provided with the superchargers and are connected with a selective catalytic reduction (SCR) catalytic converter. The compressors are also provided with the superchargers.